


Erik's Little Ones

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Erik gets his kids back and Remy is a massive perv.....





	

It was around midnight and Remy had been outside smoking when a special delivery arrived for Magneto. 

It turns out that Charles had figured out how to read Erik's thoughts, even when he had the helmet on, with the help of Jean Grey and a few of the others. 

"Hey, boss....dis package came for you outside and I don't t'ink it can wait any longer." Remy says, flicking his ashes onto the grass. 

Erik sighs. "It's the middle of the night, so this better be good." Erik says as he walks downstairs and follows Gambit outside, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Wanda and Pietro sitting on the ground, both dressed like babies, with diapers and everything. 

"Remy....please tell me that this is some sort of prank." Erik says, frowning when Wanda whimpers and reaches up at him, wanting to be picked up and held, while Pietro just sat there, confused. 

Remy shakes his head. "No. But dey did send a note wit dem, boss." Remy says as he hands Erik the note before looking down at the twins, smiling at them awkwardly. He'd never been in a situation like this before. 

"Damn it, Charles! I wish you'd keep out of everyone else's business! Yeah, I wanted to actually spend more time with my kids...but not like this! I might've thought about this, but that didn't mean you had to do it!" Erik growls, stopping when Wanda started crying, scared, confused and with a wet diaper. 

Looking down at Wanda, Erik stared at her for a few seconds before picking both her and Pietro up, carrying them inside, Remy following behind once he finished his cigarette.

Placing Wanda and Pietro on the couch, Erik sighed. He had no idea what to do, as he didn't really have time to care for two overgrown babies at the moment, and he wouldn't let their friends care for them, as they could barely care for themselves. 

Wanda whimpered and squirmed, reaching up at Erik again, wanting to be picked up. She loved her Daddy and didn't want to be without him. 

Meanwhile, Pietro just sat there, chewing on his fingers, playing with some of the pillows on the couch, not really caring about anything at this point. 

Erik frowned and picked Wanda up, gently shushing her and holding her close, trying to give her the pacifier clipped to her outfit, but she refused to take it. 

"Well, if you don't want that, then what do you want, Wanda?" Erik asked, frowning when he felt wetness on his hand. It was then that he knew what Wanda needed. 

"Oh, honey. You're soaking wet. No wonder you were crying!" Erik cooes, shushing Wanda and gently bouncing her to help her calm down. 

"Hey, boss...you're goin' to need dis..." Remy says as he hands Erik the diaper bag, giving him a cocky grin. 

"Gambit, keep an eye on Pietro for me, make sure he doesn't move and don't let him out of your sight. I'll be right back." Erik says. 

"Okay, but dis is the only time I will babysit for you, boss." Remy says, grabbing Pietro by the shirt collar, pulling him back down every time he tries to get up, despite his fussing and cries. 

"You're not goin' anywhere, speed demon. You're gonna stay put right here wit me." Remy says, ruffling Pietro's hair, much to his displeasure. 

Erik smiles as he lays Wanda down on the bed, giving her a toy to play with while she was being changed.

Wanda whimpers and fusses, confused about what was going on and why she was lying almost naked in front of her father. 

Erik just shushes her, giving her her pacifier while he quickly stripped her of the t-shirt she was wearing, leaving her in only a diaper for the time being. Once he was finished changing her, he'd look for some pajamas.

Looking through the diaper bag, Erik finds the needed supplies for a diaper change as well as a pair of footed pajamas for Wanda. 

Squirming uncomfortably, Wanda fusses and wails, almost getting mad enough to use her powers. 

Erik sighs and tickles Wanda gently to help her calm down so he could change her before she started to destroy the house. At least some things will never change....

"I know, honey. I know. I'm going to change you, then you'll feel a lot better." Erik cooes as he gives Wanda her pacifier, smiling when she takes it this time.

Erik smiles down at Wanda as he untapes the wet diaper, quickly removing it and throughly wiping her clean before he lifts her legs and slides a new diaper beneath her bottom, being sure to add powder before pulling it over her crotch and taping it on snugly. 

Next, Erik unzipped the pajamas and gently threaded Wanda's arms and legs through the openings, gently rubbing her tummy before zipping the pajamas up and scooping Wanda up into his arms. 

"I bet someone feels a lot better, doesn't she? Come on, let's go get you a bottle before bed." Erik cooes as he carries Wanda downstairs, where, surprisingly, Pietro was alseep on the couch. 

"Did he go to sleep on his own, Gambit?" Erik asks, as he walks into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Wanda, who was already pretty sleepy. 

"Yeah, he just conked out a few minutes ago." Remy says, getting out another cigarette. 

"Hmm. Here, I need you to watch Wanda for me, while I prepare her bottle. She won't do anything, Remy." Erik says as he gently sits Wanda down beside Remy, who rolls his eyes. 

"Damn it! I ain't no damn babysitter, Erik! Even for someone as pretty as her. I was 'bout to take ma smoke break, anyway!" Remy yells as he gets up and goes outside to smoke. 

Wanda whimpers and pokes out her bottom lip before she starts to cry, unknowingly using her powers to destroy all kinds of things around the house, causing appliances to act up as well, which gets Erik's attention.

Erik gasps and rushes into the living room, picking Wanda up and shushing her, sitting down and gently rocking her in his arms, trying to help her calm down. 

Her powers were no joke and now that she had an infant's mentality, she didn't understand how to control them. 

"Shhh.....it's okay, baby. It's okay. Daddy's got you, it's alright now." Erik cooes as he rubs Wanda's back gently, kissing her forehead once she had calmed down, carrying her to the kitchen, where her bottle was waiting, along with a bib. 

Grabbing the bib and bottle, Erik smiled as he carried Wanda back to the living room, sitting down on the other couch to give Pietro some privacy and so he had plenty of room to feed Wanda. 

Tying the bib around Wanda's neck, Erik smiled as he cradled her in his arms, bringing the teat to her mouth, smiling when she started to suckle, drinking down the warm milk until she was full. "You were hungry, weren't you, Wanda?" Erik cooed. 

Sitting Wanda up, Erik gently pats her back until she manages to let out a burp, spitting up a little as well, a small amount of milk dribbling onto the front of her bib. 

Wanda looks at Erik and yawns, leaning against him and bringing her thumb to her mouth, sucking on it as she slowly starts to fall asleep, not even noticing Remy come back inside, looking very pissed off at Erik. 

"What? Why are you mad at me for, Gambit? Because I won't let you have my daughter? If she had an adult's mentality, I'd never let her go with the likes of you, anyway." Erik says as he grabs a blanket and wraps it around Wanda, kissing her head gently as he drifted off to sleep himself. 

"Well, that's fucked up, man. Whatever....I'll get her somehow." Remy mumbled to himself, going down to the basement to see what John and Peter were doing. He felt like he needed to tell them about this. 

"Did you hear about Erik's kids? They, uh....dey are mo'e like babies, now. He wants me to babysit da boy, but won't let me babysit the girl. He t'inks I'm gonna...do somethin' to her." Gambit says as he sits down beside John, who just shook his head. 

"Remy, I knew you were messed up, but not like this, mate. So, you're telling me that Erik's kids are basically babies trapped in a teenager's body? Who the fuck does that to people?" John asks, rubbing his face. 

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that his daughter is still a virgin and I plan to find out soon." Remy says, letting out a yawn before heading to bed, planning to babysit Wanda tomorrow. 

The next morning, what could only be described as pure chaos was happening in Erik's house. 

Remy had purposefully given Pietro lots of sugary drinks and food, in order to get him hyped up so he'd run around the house and Erik would have to catch him, leaving Wanda alone. 

Remy smiles at Wanda as he picks her up and kisses her cheek gently before quickly carrying her upstairs and laying her down on the bed, locking the door behind him, already getting an erection. 

Eventually, Erik just gives up and lets Pietro go, knowing he'd get tired out eventually, and probably pass out on the couch again. 

Looking around, Erik frowned when he didn't see Wanda or Gambit anywhere.

"Gambit! What'd you do with my daughter, you little urchin?!" Erik growls, quickly making his way upstairs, using his powers to unlock the door, seething with rage when he saw Gambit standing next to the bed with his pants down and clearly erect penis in plain view. 

"Boss....it's not what it looks like...." Remy tries to explain but is quickly choked by Erik, who wrapped his hands around his throat, about to kill him, when John rushed upstairs and begged for Erik to spare his life. 

"Why should I spare his life? He tried to rape my daughter! Apparently, I should've killed him last night, because he made comments about it, then." Erik says, choking Remy even harder. 

"Because....because...he was drunk last night, and I gave him the alcohol! So if you're gonna kill anyone, just kill me..." John says, frowning when Wanda whimpers and starts to cry, wanting Erik. 

Erik sighs and releases his grip on Remy's neck. "Get the hell out of my house and away from me, now." He says, sending John downstairs with Remy. 

By now, Pietro has managed to make his way up the stairs. Hearing his sister crying, he rushes into the room, sitting down on the bed beside her, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "No cwy, sis." He says.

Sitting down on the bed, Erik frowns as he pulls Wanda into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth, kissing her forehead and shushing her. 

"It's alright, now. Daddy's here. Everything's alright. You two are safe and that's all that matters to me." Erik says as he pulls Pietro close to him, giving both twins a hug. He promised to protect them, no matter what....


End file.
